InterNETLuv
by HalfaThought
Summary: what happens when arnold and helga start talking anonymously to each other on a teen dating site? This story. read and review! told u guys i wasn't giving up :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold!

Helga and Phoebe stood in the girls restroom in front of the mirror, getting ready for the day. Helga brushed out her newly-streaked hair, admiring the pink streaks. She glances over to Phoebe, watching her mess around with her contacts. She looks great in them, but for some reason, she can't get used to them. 

Breaking the companionable silence that only long-time friends can have, Helga laments to her trusted confidante, "Ugh, Pheebs, Arnold will never notice me." She straightens the wide legs of the pants her mother calls her "rebel pants" so that they cover her shoes completely. Bob complains about spending that much on Converse that Helga draws on and are never visible. Miriam says she's expressing herself... Helga hates it when her parents are right. Especially when they both are.

"That's not true, Helga, Gerald and I are going out." said Phoebe, trying to comfort Helga. As she tries to do every day. Phoebe has always been there for Helga, and neither can imagine life without the other.

"You guys have been goin out since forever! I've been waiting thirteen years, Pheebs! Thirteen! I have wasted too much time on that dumb football head." she said with a slight smile. She had an idea... All she had to do was get through the rest of the day, not looking at Arnold. Not pining over him. Not composing poet- She grimaced. This wasn't going to be easy.

She walked home, shuffling her feet and looking down, her bookbag seemingly weighing her down more then usual. When she got home, she ignored Miriam's well-intentioned questions about her day, andwent on the computer. She smirked as she booted it up... the picture in the background a picture of the family pride and joy... Olga.

She signed up for a dating service called InterNETLuv. After a while of searching through creepy looking guys with pimples and pocket protectors, she found a profile without a picture. But his tag-line caught her eye, a tagline she sympathized with. "Looking to get over Ms. Wrong. Can I be your Mr. Right?" She had to admit that it sounded cheesy, but not everyone can be a poet. She IMed the person called SchoolsJock96. She was called herself SewnTogether.

"Ugh, Gerald, Helga will never notice me!" said Arnold, trying to fix the new hat on his head... A hat that actually fits. The one from his parents was retired when he turned 12, and the new one, he had to admit, looked much better on him.

"That's not true Arnold, Pheebs and I are going out!" said Gerald, comforting his friend in much the same way his girlfriend had earlier that day.

"You guys have always been going out! I've been waiting thirteen years Gerald! Thirteen! I have wasted too much time on her!" he said. He was exaggerating, as young men are liable to do. He had a crush on Ruth when he was younger. He had one on Connie... Or was his date Maria? He couldn't even remember at this point. But after a while, he realized something with a start. Any time Helga G. Pataki was in the same room as him, his heart skipped a beat. He had fallen in love, and he had fallen hard.

He had made the desicion to quit Helga like a bad habit, to put her out of his mind. After some heavier consultation with Gerald, he realized that the best way to get over someone was to find someone new. And he aimed to do just that.

He walked home and went on the computer, putting on his headphones to listen to music, drowning out Mr. Kakoshka and Susie... Still always arguing. But still together, after all this time. Seeing them reminded him of Helga. He forced the thought out of his head. He went on a dating service called InterNETLuv. He signed up as SchoolsJock69, creating a profile that highlighted his love of humanity and his heartbreak. In no time at all, somebody with the handle SewnTogether IMed him.

SewnTogether: I saw ur profile, u seem nice

SchoolsJock: um, thanx. U seem nice 2

Sewntogether: thanx.

SchoolsJock: So hows ur life goin?

SewnTogether: Horrible. My parents think I'm just a person that who lives and not their daughter cuz I'm not as good as my older sister. Almost everyone thinks I'm a bitch at school, but I love to write poetry. I'm tryin to get over a guy who never noticed me and that hurts. How about u?

SchoolsJock: wow that's really bad. My life is okay. I don't have parents and I live with people who live in tha house. Schools good and this girl has been bothering me, I dunno y.

"Wow, he sounds like Arnold.", she shook her head, glaring into the screen. "Snap out of it, Helga! What are the chances you're talking to Arnold on a Dating Service?" She let herself drown in her thoughts.

Meanhile, at the boarding house, Arnold was having the same crisis of conscience. "Wow, she sounds like Helga!" He shook his head, frowning to himself, "Wake up Arnold! What are the chances you're talking to Helga on a Dating Service?" He thought... Wishing that he was, either way.

SewnTogether: Maybe she likes you. I did that for a while, but the guy was to dense to notice. Don't be as dense as him plz! LoL

SchoolsJock: LoL. You sound kool. I can't write poetry for jack. LoL. I wish I had a creative mind to think of poetry. That is a wonderful talent that you should be proud of. Well, I gtg talk another time?

SewnTogether: sure, why not? Bye.

"Wow, how weird...", they unknowingly said in unison, blocks away and dreaming of each other.

This is a rewrite of a person who wanted to rewrite it so I can't say its mine fully.

Ch 2 comin at you! Signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! But this fanfic is mine!

Ugh I am so0o sorry for not updating sooner! Its just that I started 8th grade and I had so0o much homework and yah u don't need to kno my life story. Anyway ON WITH IT!

Chapter 2

"And Good Morning Hillwood! Today is gona be a won-" Helga cut it off as she slammed the alarm clock down. 'Great, another day in Hillwood Hell.' She thought. So she got up and let out a long yawn and went to her closet. She pulls out a pink and black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants that cover your whole foot. She put it on and brushed her long, golden and pink hair. She went downstairs only to see her mom passed out on the kitchen counter and her dad moved out to live with a slut 3 years ago, she just shook her head shamefully at her mom. She headed out and walked to school. As she turned the corner, she collided with someone and she fell down.

"Watch it!" She yelled. She hated it when she gets hit down. She looked up only to see Arnold.

"S-sorry Helga, here, let me help you" Arnold suggested. 'She is so cute when she's mad. AH get her out of my head!' he thought to himself. He pulled her up and starting walking to school with her. He decided to break the silence.

"So Helga, hows it goin?" He asked. '_wow what a stupid question._' His mind told him.

"Like you care, Arnold" She said. But she sounded sad when she said it, she didn't even call him any names.

"Is something wrong? You seem sad." Arnold said. His voice was with full of concern, but Helga didn't hear it.

"Nothing I want to talk about. Now I have to go." She said, she started running as fast as she could while leaving Arnold in shock. Was she scared of him? It couldn't be…..but…..is it possible? He was very deep in his thoughts until Gerald came up

"hey man Watsup?" Gerald said. Arnold wasn't answerin though. He started waving his hand in front of Arnold's face until he snaps out of his daze.

"huh? Oh hey Gerald, where'd you come from?" He asked. Sometimes when he thinks he doesn't see who is by him or what is happening.

"I've been here for like, 2 minutes! Who r u thinking about that would not make you notice me for 2 minutes!" He yelled

"Who do you think Gerald?" He said.

"Man you gotta get over her!" Gerald said.

"Its not that easy Gerald! Shes like, everything to me! And I went on a dating service and talked to this really nice girl so-" He was cut off by Gerald

"Thank god! So, tell me what is she like?" Gerald asked.

"Well, she likes poetry and guitar and-" He got cut off by Gerald again.

"Lets just get in school before I puke." With his face in a grimace. They went into school and they parted to their homeroom. Arnold sat down in his desk and started daydreaming. Who was that girl he talked to? When was he gona meet her? He started thinking about her the whole period and heard the bell ring. He could NOT focus on anything, he just kept thinking her and Helga. They sounded so0o alike, but that COULDN'T be her. Its just not possible!

**meanwhile focusing on Helga**

'man, who is that guy that I keep talking to? When am I gona meet him?' Helga thought. She was always in deep thought, but this different. I mean, he sounds so much like Arnold, but its just not imaginable! Meanwhile, she was walking in the hall at the end of the last period, she was in deep thought until she crashed into somebody.

"Oh my god, watch it!" She yelled. But she looked up to only see Arnold with his hand out to help her. She just ignored it and got up by herself and picked up her books. Arnold tried to help her by picking up a book and their hands touched while going for the same book and Helga started blushing. 'Is she blushing!' Arnold thought. After the awkward silence, Arnold broke the silence.

"Hey Helga, want me to walk you home?" Arnold asked.

"Whatever" Helga said. They start walking home, but nobody talked until Helga broke the silence.

"Why do you want to walk me home? Don't you hate me?" She asked. She seemed so sad.

"I never hated you" Arnold said. 'I love you' he thought

"How? I always used to pull pranks on you, call you names….." She trailed off.

"I always knew there was good in you, deep inside, I know there's good there." he explained.

"But I was always so mean to you, ever since we were 3." She said

"I know you're not really mean, I've seen you without your defensive walls up. You're a great writer and an excellent poet, I am 100 sure, you're not a bully." Arnold said.

"You really mean that?" She asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, every word of it." He said. Things were getting very awkward between them.(in Helga's opinion)

"Um, I uh, gotta go! Bye!" She said then started to run off. Arnold was crushed. He saw no hope for them and walked home and seeing no brightside in this situation.

So0o0o0o0o! did ya like it? Hate it? Review on it!

Ch. 3 soon to be! Signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does.

Luna: I'm sorry, but 8th grade really sux rite now! But I won't give up on my fanfic!

Chapter 3

Arnold was walking home, draggin his feet in sorrow. '_now I'm sure she hates me._' He thought while holding back tears. When he got home, Grandpa was listening to records, Grandma was dancing on the table, and Mr. and Mrs. KoKashka were screaming about something. He went up to his room and locked his door and went to IM SewnTogether(who was on)

SchoolsJock96 : Hey. Watsup?

SewnTogether: ah, nuthin much, you?

SchoolsJock96: nuthin really, just really sad.

SewnTogether: why is that? You shouldn't be sad. Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you have decided to look beyond the imperfections.

SchoolsJock96: wow. That was really good. Real deep. Well, I'm sad cuz I found out that the girl of my dreams hated me.

SewnTogether: how? Did she say "I HATE YOU!" ?

SchoolsJock96: well, no, but I was walking her home and she just ran away from me.

SewnTogether: She was just getting uncomfortable, don't worry.

SchoolsJock96: It feels like I can really talk to you, like I knew u 4ever. When can we meet?

SewnTogether: I duno…..ur not a 40 yr perv, r u? LoL

SchoolsJock96: LoL. NO! of course not. Where do u live, anyway?

SewnTogether: Hillwood, hbu?

SchoolsJock96: r u serious! Me2! You know where Tina Park is rite?

SewnTogether: of course!

SchoolsJock96: can you meet me in the middle of the park where the fountain is at noon this Saturday?

SewnTogether: sure! Y not? C ya there

SchoolsJock96: ditto

**SewnTogether just Signed off**

Arnold was shocked, exited, and anxious. Little did he know, Helga was feeling the same way.

**Next Day At School**

Arnold and Helga mostly avoided each other, deep in thoughts about each other. They were walking around a corner after last period, and collided and fell.

"Wow, why am I not surprised that u bumped into me?" Helga laughed.

"ironic huh?" Arnold laughed nervously. There was a long awkward silence until they broke it.

"Well, I have 2 go, bye!" they said unison. Then they ran separate ways, then walked the other way.

"Heh, wrong way" Helga said

"Heh, yah" Arnold said

sorry it was so0o short! I'm really busy so0o0o yah.

Ch 4 comin for more!

Signing Off


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god, I just found this that I started writing from the beginning of 8th grade haha. (I'm in 12th grade now) and I was goin through a lot of crap, so I never had time to write. After 4 years, here's chapter 4! Hehe

Disclaimer: No I do not own Hey Arnold! And blahblahblah.

Chapter 4

So as the week passed, Saturday soon came, but to Arnold and Helga it moved as slow as molasses. They were both nervous about meeting their online friend, hoping they weren't gonna end up on Dateline NBC or something. Helga was so nervous she was walking to the park and she felt as if her knees were going to give out and her hands were shaking violently, and to some it looked like she was on drugs, but that's not the case here.

_Okay… Im here at the center of the park at the fountain…maybe this was some stupid joke…_Helga thought bitterly. As she sat there by the fountain waiting for Mr. Anonymous, she actually dressed nice for the occasion. As she was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans, and her favorite pink converses with pink ribbons as laces, she sees a certain football head approaching her as if he were looking for someone, and then he caught a glimpse of her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey Helga, what are you doing out in the park today?" He innocently asked. _Boy did she look nice, she looks a lot better like this rather than her usual emo look…_

"Well, if you HAVE to know footballhead, I'm here waiting for someone, so if you don't mind, I'd rather wait alone." She said meanly. _Why do I always have to be so mean to him?_

"Waiting for someone? Me too, we agreed to meet here by the fountain today, but the only person here is you…" He said. Then something clicked in his mind. She was SewnTogether! How could he not have known?

_Oh my god please don't tell me he's the guy online…_ she thought. All of a sudden her nerves got the best of her, and she wanted to run, but she froze in place and it felt like she was unable to move.

"You're SewnTogether aren't you?" He cleverly asked, approaching her with his infamous half-lidded look and a sly smile on his face.

"I..uh..I don't know what you're talking about!" She stuttered. Oh he figured her out, and he was going to take full advantage of the situation.

"Don't lie to me Helga I know it's you…So tell me, was it me that you were talking about in those IMs? And I want the truth Helga, no more lies!" He exclaimed. He was so tired to being lied to by this girl he couldn't take it anymore. As he kept approaching her, she tried to back away, but she forgot that damn fountain was there and tripped over the edge, now drenched in the somewhat filtered sewage water of Hillwood. Obviously embarrassed, she got up as fast as she could from the water and ran. Arnold just stood there in shock to what just happened today. He wasn't sure on whether to feel happy that it was her, or disappointed at the fact she ran away from him when things got intense. So he put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked back to Sunset Arms with Helga on his mind.

Hope you liked it fanzzzz! Lol leave some more reviews, I liked reading them, they were my inspiration to keep going with this fic!!


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry for not updating regularly, high school sucks, but thank god I graduated! 18 and will never grow out of Hey Arnold!

Disclaimer: Me no own Hey Arnold! Or any of its characters. Only Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Craig Bartlett owns em.

Chapter 5: Holy Sh-!

Helga ran back home as fast as her legs possibly could completely in shock. As she ran up her stoop and bolted up into her room she almost lost it. Her heart was racing and she fell right on to her bed to recollect her thoughts. _This can't be happening! _She thought. When her heart finally settled down she picked up her cell phone to call Pheobe about this dilemma. After a couple rings she heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is-" but was cut off by a distressed Helga.

"Pheebs! You will NOT believe what happened today!" She practically screamed through the phone.

"Helga? Are you okay? What happened are you hurt?" _Oh my gosh she sounds so distressed, what could have possibly happened that made her so freaked out?_

"PHEOBE, you remember that dating site I signed up for?"

"Oh yeah! You were telling me you found a nice guy, did you meet him?" She asked. Is that was what she was so stressed about?

"Yes Pheebs, I did. And you will never guess who it was."

"Who?"

"ARNOLD! I was sitting at the fountain in Tina Park because that's what we agreed on, then HE shows up saying he was waiting for someone, and asked me if I was her!"

"Oh my. Well what did you tell him? He obviously likes you Helga." She assured. But knowing Helga, her defenses were probably up and ran like a bat outta hell.

"NO way! I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about and made a run for it! But when he kept asking me before I ran, I tripped and fell right into the fountain! Ugh how EMBARRASING."

"It's okay Helga, but why did you say that? I mean he must be interested in you enough to meet you at the park." She inquired.

"I don't exactly know, my defenses went up and did what I always do when im in a stressful Arnold situation. But I gotta go, I have a big history project I have to do and its due Monday, so can I talk to you later?" She lied. She just wanted to sleep and pretend today never happened. But fortunately Pheobe bought it and let her off the hook. After she hung up the phone, she pulled her locket out of her shirt and stared at his picture for god knows how long.

"Oh Arnold, why do I love you so, yet push you away? When you finally start to like me more than a friend, I lie about my true feelings and run off. That's it! I'll just go to school on Monday and explain everything to him! Saying that it was all a misunderstanding." Then everything can go back to the way they were, well… so she thought at least.

**Meanwhile at Tina Park**

He just stood there in complete shock. Helga? The girl of his dreams Helga? She was the one he was talking to on that dating site? Even though she said she didn't know what he was talking about, he knew that it was her, otherwise she wouldn't have ran off and acted so nervous. It HAD to be her, and he was going to confront her about it at school on Monday, hoping he will at least come. As he started walking home, he took the long way around just to pass by Helga's house, and he stopped at her stoop and peered into her window. He couldn't make out much, but he saw someone, assuming it was her, pacing around her room, flailing her arms in the air like she saw a ghost. After seeing that, he KNEW it was her, and he needed to talk to her now. So mustering up all of his courage, he slowly, but surely headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hearing the faint sounds of steps he heard the door unlock and open. Big Bob Pataki. He opened up the door and looked at Arnold straight in the eye.

"I don't wanna buy anything you're selling, so scram!" as he was about to slam the door, Arnold put his foot in the doorway before he could properly close it, and then Bob opened the door again with a mixture of frustration and confusion on his face.

"I'm not selling anything, Mr. Pataki, I just wanted to see Helga. Is she here?" He asked. He hoped to God she was here because he needed to talk to her badly.

"Oh, yeah, the girl. Yeah she's upstairs in her room, go ahead and run up there, but no funny stuff!" He exclaimed. After he said that Arnold turned a beet red and nodded as he headed up the stairs. His heart was pounding out of his chest, about to explode when he stood infront of her door. He was about to knock when he heard a faint voice. Her voice. He quietly put his ear closer to the door so he can hear her better.

"Oh Arnold, I wish you loved me the way I loved you, but I know that's nearly impossible since you barely talk to me and never notice me. All you notice are all of the other hot girls that walk around in their girly skirts and heels. Oh why can't I be the apple of his eye?" She recited. He almost couldn't believe his ears. She LOVED him? By god, his heart almost jumped right out of his chest and he fell back. After hitting the ground with a loud thud, her voice stopped and she walked to her door and opened it, only to find a lovesick Arnold sitting on her floor.

"ARNOLD?" She screamed, but regained her usual bulliness. "I mean, what are you doing outside my room, football head?"

Arnold looked up and almost fainted. She was standing above him in her pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top and she was wearing her hair down. She looked like an angel to him and he didn't notice that he was staring until she pulled him back to reality.

"uhh, hello? Earth to Arnoldo? You here?" She asked. It was kinda weird he was just sitting in her hallway with a lovesick look on his face just staring at her. _No, he can't be possibly looking at me like that._ After he broke out of her spell, he replied with something Helga didn't really want to hear right now after their episode at Tina Park today.

"Helga, can I come into your room? I wanted to talk to you about something."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to get on a regular update schedule, but its hard with all the other stuff goin on right now. enjoy chapter 6 :)

Disclaimer: if only i did own Hey Arnold...

Chapter 6: Awkward Conversations

Helga stood in her bedroom doorway dumbfounded. _Damn it Helga! Looks like you can't pull yourself outta this one, _she thought. "I...uh...sure Arnoldo, but it better be good, i was in the middle of something." She said as she stepped to the side gesturing for him to enter her room. He kindly stepped in and sat down on her bed, suddenly his eyes were glued to his hands on his lap. After about a minute, Helga's nerves started to get the best of her and she began to grow impatient.

"Well, what is it Arnold? I don't have all-" was all she said before she was cut off by Arnold.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. He had to know if she loved him, it was eating him alive.

She stood there frozen. _Please tell me he didn't hear one of my monolauges! _"W-what are you talking about?" She stammered, trying to act as if she didn't know.

"Do you love me? Please Helga, i need to know" He said.

After he said that, her defenses went up again and her face turned into a scowl.

"What does it matter Football head? You don't need to know how I feel! They're my feelings and its none of YOUR business!" She yelled, regretting the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Well its MY business when they have to do with me!" He yelled back, suddenly standing up and stepping towards her. After he did that, she realized how close he was to her, suddenly catching a whiff of his amazing shampoo, making her melt on the inside, but still stood her ground, taking a step forward as her anger was building up.

"Is that what you think? Just because it has something to do with you, you think you have the ultimate right to know? Well you're wrong football head! Because I don't need to tell you ANYTHING! NOW GET OUT!" She screamed. She never liked yelling at Arnold, but her anger was getting the best of her. Arnold was about to storm out of there and never bring this up again, but that was until he realized they were so close that their noses were touching. His eyes widened a little bit at this realization, and all of a sudden his instincts got the best of him and he grabbed he waist to pull her closer and pressed his lips against hers. After he pulled away, he let go of her waist and started to walk towards he door when Helga stopped him.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" She asked. she was in so much shock it took her everything she could to not faint.

"Because you didn't say no." He smirked. He opened the door and right before he left, he turned around and looked back at her and said "See you at school, Pataki." before walking out her bedroom door and going back home.

**On Monday**

She was so nervous to get on to that bus that she almost tripped while stepping on. After she gained her composure, she sat in her usual seat next to pheobe and went back into her daydream. Arnold KISSED her! HE KISSED HER! From the moment he left her house saturday she hasn't stopped thinking about it since.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Gerald yelled.

"I kissed her on saturday. She was the girl i was telling you about!" He said with a lovesick smile on his face. As soon as he left her house, he felt like he was on top of the world, almost intoxicated from it.

"Helga? On a dating site? Doesn't seem to be too likely..." Gerald wondered. Even though Helga mellowed out a bit, it still was hard to imagine her on one of those cheesy dating sites.

"That's what i thought, but it was her! We were supposed to meet at the fountain in Tina Park on saturday and she was sitting at the fountain when i got there! And when i asked her, she got so nervous i guess that she ran home, so i went to her house and tried to talk to her, and i don't know what came over me, but i kissed her."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. How are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know Gerald, she's probably going to avoid me for the whole day." He said sadly.

"Well, here's your chance lover-boy, here she comes." He told him. As soon as he heard that he shot his head up to see who was coming onto the bus. After she tripped on the steps, she walked to her usual seat with pheobe with a dreamy look in her eyes. About a minute after she sat down, Arnold stood up from his seat and turned around to Gerald.

"I'll be right back, Gerald." He said blankly. Gerald looked up and smirked.

"Ha ha alright Romeo, go for it!" He laughed. But Arnold was too focused on _her _to pay attention to Gerald. He walked over to her seat and both of them looked up.

"Excuse me Pheobe, do you mind if we can switch seats today?" He asked politely. To his luck, Pheobe understood the hint and agreed to sit with Gerald. He sat down on the bus seat next to Helga and her eyes could have burned a hole in the bus seat in front of her.

"Helga, i want to talk about Saturday-" He got cut off by Helga who put a finger to his lips.

"Arnold, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone, We'll forget that ever happened." She stated. She didn't really want to do this, but her defenses were on lockdown here.

"But I-"

"Just forget it." She stated. And as soon as she said that, the bus stopped in front of the school and she sat up and walked off the bus leaving Arnold there dumbfounded at what happened.

Hope you liked it! I'll update soon i promise!


End file.
